(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted heterocyclylisoquinolinium salts, to compositions containing the same and to the method of use thereof in the treatment or prevention of neurodegenerative disorders or neurotoxic injuries.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Bradsher et al., J Het. Chem. 1972, 9(2), 177-181, disclose 5,10,12,13-tetrahydro-1,2-diphenyl-11H-5,10-endo-cyclopent-1H-imidazo[1,2- b]isoquinolin-4-ium bromide, 11-carbazol-9-yl-5,10-dihydro-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-2-phenyl-5,10-et hano-1H-imidazo[1,2-b]isoquinolin-4-ium bromide, and 12-(2-pyrrolidinone-1-yl)-6,11-ethano-6,11-dihydro-3-phenylpyrazino[1,2-b] isoquinolin-5-ium bromide; as well as a series of Diels-Alder adducts prepared from 3-R-pyrazino[1,2-b]isoquinolin-5-ium 2-oxide perchlorates (R.dbd.H,CH.sub.3, Ph) and cyclopentadiene, N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidinone, 9-vinylcarbazole and ethylvinyl ether. No utility is disclosed for these compounds.